Thundercats Lion-o's true love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Tygalina and Tygra the lost tigers of the clan. Lion-o is sad and lonely especially after Pumrya rejecting him and leaving to go with another cat. Now he hopes to find a girl who is just right for him. Will he find the perfect girl for him?
1. Chapter 1

_A side story to Tygalina and Tygra the lost tigers of the clan. Lion-o is sad and lonely especially after Pumrya rejecting him and leaving to go with another cat. Now he hopes to find a girl who is just right for him. Will he find the perfect girl for him?_

chapter 1

Lion-o was out looking for firewood. He was trying to distract himself because of what happened with Pumrya. Maybe some day he'll find the cat who is right for him. He didn't know he was soon going to meet her.

He was picking up the fire wood and hoped to make it back to the campsite soon. He heard something. He turned around and saw an irate creature it charged straight at him. "Whoa!" Lion-o said.

He made a grab for his sword. The boar like creature charged at him knocking him down causing him to drop his sword. Lion-o made way grab the sword of omens but the creature charge at him again. Knocking Lion-o towards the edge of a river with a raging current.

Lion-o started to pick himself up when the beast charged at him again knocking him into the river. Lion-o was trying to swim against the current but was failing he got tossed all over the place. He bumped into some rocks.

He passed out. Lion-o was washed up on the river bank. A young lioness was riding her Marchnoke through the woods. "Okay, that is enough for a while." she said.

She saw something. She headed over there leading her Marchnoke. When got close enough she Lion-o he was out cold. She walked up close a kneeled down. She saw he was breathing.

"He's alive we need help him." she said. She carefully lifted him and placed him on the back of her Marchnoke. "Easy boy." she said. Then she started back home.

Her father was working in the yard when he saw her come up. "Lionette how was the ride?" he asked. Then he saw the unconscious Lion-o. "Lionette what happened?" he asked.

"Dad I found him washed up on the river bank. He's still alive." she said.

Her father took a look. "He's injure and exhausted. We need to take him inside." he said.

They put Lion-o in bed and bandaged his wounds. Lionette felt Lion-o's forehead. "Dad he has a fever." Lionette said.

"I'll go get some more herbs from our garden to help with his fever." Her father said. "Keep an eye on him.' he said.

"I will," Lionette said.

They made an herbal tea and gave it to Lion-o.

Meanwhile at the base camp everyone was getting worried. "What is taking Lion-o?" Tygalina asked.

"I don't know but he better get here fast it's going to get dark soon." Panthro said.

"You don't think something happened to Lion-o do you?" Wilykit asked.

"I hope not." Wilykat said.

"I think something must have happened if he hasn't come back by now." Cheetara said.

"We better go look for him." Tygra said.

They made it to the river. Tygalina saw the sword of omens. "Lion-o wouldn't just leave this lying around." she said.

"Look tracks." Cheetara said.

"Looks like there must of been a quite a scuffle." Wilykit said.

They saw the river. "That is one nasty current." Cheetara said.

"What if Lion-o fell in?" Wilykit asked.

"Wherever Lion-o is he's probably alright he's got to be." Tygra said.

They headed back to camp to think about where to look for Lion-o next.

Then next morning Lion-o started to wake up. Some was feeding him. It looked almost like a girl. She scraped his chin and giggled. But that is the last thing he remembered before blacking out again.

Lionette found herself falling in love with Lion-o.

She was wiping Lion-o's face with a cool rag to bring down his fever when he started to wake up finally. He opened his eyes and saw Lionette standing in front of him. "Is that the face of an angel?" he asked.

They looked into each others eyes and fell in love.

"No you are very much alive young man you should thank my daughter for that she found you unconscious on the riverbank." The other lion in the room said. "My name is Leonos and that is my daughter Lionette." he said.

"I'm Lion-o." Lion-o said.

"Your our king!" Leonos said. "We barely escaped the fall of Thundera." he said.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Lionette asked.

"I was attack by this aggressive Lonot boar out of no where."

"Was it all black with red eyes?" Leonos asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"Not that Lonot boar again." Leonos said. "That is the fifth animal it attack this week." he said.

"Is it well known around here?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes it attacks everyone." Lionette said.

"Wait I dropped my sword before I fell into the river. I can't help you with the boar if I dropped my sword." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry we'll figure out something." Leonos said.

Later that day Lion-o was well enough to get out of bed. Leonos could see he daughter developed a deep affection for Lion-o and Lion-o felt the same way about her.

Lion-o felt so much better his injuries no longer hurt him and his fever was gone. "I feel so much better thanks for helping me." Lion-o said.

"Your welcome it was my father's healing herbs that did the trick." Lionette said.

Leonos was think it was about time his daughter left the nest. He saw how happy she was with the young king. They both made a beautiful couple.

Meanwhile the other Thundercats were looking for Lion-o. The followed the river and found the home of Lionette and Leonos. They saw Lion-o was with them they came up to them.

Lion-o saw them coming up. "Wait guys they helped me," Lion-o said.

"Are these your friends Lion-o?" Leonos asked.

"Yes they are," Lion-o said.

"My name is Leonos and this is my daughter Lionette." Leonos said.

Lionette explained how she found Lion-o on the riverbank. They began to make friends they heard a sound. The Lonot boar appeared. "Oh no!" Lionette said.

It attacked charging for Lionette and Lion-o protected her by slashing it with the sword of omens which Tygra tossed to him. Leonos start to help fighting the boar and injured his leg. The boar was about to attack him again but Lion-o came running and ran the beast through before Leonos could be harmed.

Tygalina began to tend to Leonos she gave him some of her tonic. "Sunrise orchid tonic thank you so much," Leonos said.

Tygalina saw the flowers growing nearby. "Are those sunrise orchids?" she asked.

"Yes they are I found some seeds and began to grow them." Leonos said.

"Lion-o there is something I have to tell you." Lionette said.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I want to come with you." she said.

"You do why?" Lion-o asked.

"Because I love you." she said.

"I love you to but don't belong here with your father?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o it was about time my daughter left the nest she about your age it's time she stayed with a man about her age and settled with him. I can see that man is you." Leonos said.

"I promise you she is in good hands." Lion-o said.

So Lionette was going to join them on their journey and it looks Lion-o may have found his match.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Lionette were getting to know one another. Right now Lion-o was assisting his brother Tygra in gathering food. "You know I can see Lionette really likes you." Tygra said.

"Really, she is so beautiful and the smartest lioness I know." Lion-o said.

"You like her." Tygra said.

"So what if I do?" Lion-o asked. "You like Tygalina." he said.

"You got a point." Tygra said.

Then they found a candy fruit tree. "Look candy fruit." Lion-o said.

"Great lets start picking some." Tygra said.

They heard something. They prepared to fight. But it wasn't a monster it was a lioness with dark brown fur. "Oh hello, I'm Lenaria." she said.

"Hi Lenaria we were out forging food." Tygra said.

"I'm Lion-o and this is my brother Tygra," Lion-o said.

"How can you be brothers you aren't even they same species." Lenaria said. "I now know who you are you are the royal brothers of Thundera." she said.

Lenaria looked at Lion-o. "Lion-o you are pretty handsome." she said.

"Thanks." Lion-o said.

"I was out forging for food as well. My vacation cabin is nearby, you want to come over for lunch?" she asked.

"That would be nice Lenaria if our other friends can come." Lion-o said.

"Sure," Lenaria said. She gave them the directions to her vacation home.

Lion-o and Tygra got the Thundercat and lead them to Lenaria's home. "Hi I'm Lenaria's father, you must be Lion-o." the lion said. "My name is Maneson." he said.

Lenaria began to flirt with Lion-o Lionette noticed. "Hey stop bothering him." Lionette said.

"Get lost Missy I'm with the love of my life." Lenaria said.

"I love Lion-o." Lionette said.

"Well go to someone else he's mine." Lenaria said.

"Lion-o is not property!" Lionette said.

"But I should date him I'm better than you and prettier than you. Our fathers may be friends but I am the best." Lenaria said.

Then she pushed Lionette into the mud and her clothes tore. Lenaria laughed at her. "Now Lion-o will want more miss Lionette the loser." Lenaria said.

Lionette ran off crying. Lion-o saw her run by. "Is she okay?" Lion-o asked Lenaria.

"She is just upset that she fell in the mud and tore her clothes." Lenaria said.

Cheetara followed Lionette and found her sitting next to a tree crying. Cheetara sat down next to her. She told Cheetara what happened. "Lionette you are very beautiful and very kind and smart and have many more good traits. Just remember those things and don't let anyone cut you down and trying to take away your spirit. Lenaria is only doing because she is competing with you for Lion-o so do you best and try win Lion-o's heart fair and square and not dirty like she is doing." Cheetara said.

"Thanks Cheetara," Lionette said.

After lunch, Lenaria continued to flirt with Lion-o. She took him on a walk and tried to kiss him. "Not right now, I don't feel like kissing any girl right now." Lion-o said. Lionette knew why Lion-o didn't feel like after getting rejected by Pumrya he was still hurting.

When they came back Lionette sat with Lion-o and began talking with him. Lenaria shoved her a side and sat next Lion-o. "Hey Lionette was sitting there." Lion-o said.

"I didn't her." Lenaria said.

Lionette was offended by this.

Maneson could see his daughter's behavior wasn't good. But he knew she was only trying win Lion-o's heart but he could tell she was going the wrong way about it. He had to talk about it later.

When Lion-o and the Thundercats left to continue their journey Lenaria left to follow them so she could win Lion-o's heart. She left before Maneson could tell her to how to properly win a boy's heart.

Some days they met up with Lenaria she would continue to make Lionette look bad. Lionette acted like the bigger cat and was kind to Lenaria even though she was being mean.

Today Lenaria started to fight Lionette to prove Lion-o was her's. Lionette fought back to defend herself. "Break it up!" Tygra said breaking the girls apart.

"I saw what happened. Lenaria attack Lionette to prove Lion-o was her's while Lionette was fighting to defend herself and prove Lion-o was not property." Cheetara said.

"Lionette is right Lion-o is not property you can not own someone like that." Tygra said.

Lion-o came running when he heard the whole fight. Lenaria came up to him. "Tell them Lion-o tell them I am the one who is your love." Lenaria said.

"I know who I love, and who my heart belongs to." Lion-o said.

"I knew it." Lenaria said.

"Lionette," Lion-o said.

"What she is loser and I am perfect." Lenaria said.

"I love Lionette, she listens to me when I talk she accepts me for who I am, I listen to her, and accept her for who she is." Lion-o said. "I see you make her look bad, Lenaria you can't decided for me who to choose to love, it's my choice." he said. "I know there is some cat out there who is right for you and you just haven't found him yet." he said.

Lenaria smiled at him. Then Lenaria saw a male lion with a black mane. They saw each other. They fell in love. "I'm Lenaria," she said.

"I'm Cadston." the male lion said.

Soon the two of them walked off talking.

"Looks like Lenaria found the lion she was looking for." Cheetara said.

Lenaria's father heard about his daughter's new love and Lenaria was taking him home to meet her father. This was happy moment for them.

This was also a happy time for Lion-o and Lionette. They were finally a couple. The two of them finally kissed.

A moment truly to remember.

The Thundercats untied all the animals and they defeated Mum-Ra. Now they were truly at peace and began to rebuild the places destroyed together. Now everything was even better than before.

Lion-o took Lionette's hand and got down on one knee. "Lionette will you marry me and be my queen?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Lionette said.

The wedding planning had begun. Everything was just about ready. Cheetara and Tygalina helped Lionette with her hair on the big day.

While Tygra helped his brother get ready.

Leonos was there to see his daughter get married.

The wedding ceremony was ready to get under way.

Lion-o was standing at the altar. Then Lionette walked down the aisle she made her way to Lion-o and took his hand.

The preacher read the the words and the couple said their vows. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Lionette kissed now they were married.

All the animals celebrated they enjoyed the party. Lion-o and Lionette went on their honeymoon. This was a wonderful moment. Soon things will be even better for the couple.

The end.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
